2014.01.15 - Family Feud/A Father's Disappointment
Lex Luthor sent Leo an Email. There was no subject. Inside was the simple message of "We need to talk." A photo was attached to email. When Leo went to look at it was himself from a security feed. He was in his own apartment wearing pants and only pants, the pajama kind. A woman was there, her name was Fern, she was in panties and wearing one of Leo's shirts. It was clear they were being intimate to some capacity. Lex was sitting in his chair in the living room. He moved it toward the door so it would feel like some employees when they went into his office. Clearly Lex was not a happy father right now. Pizza would have been ordered later, but a father son talk needed to be had. Leo wasn't like most children. He was half human, half alien. Lex ha a charcoal grey pants on, a white button up shirt that had the collar loosened up and the arms rolled up. When Leo walked through the door Lex said in a firm voice, "Sit down Leo." Lex Luthor sent Leo an Email. There was no subject. Inside was the simple message of "We need to talk." A photo was attached to email. When Leo went to look at it was himself from a security feed. He was in his own apartment wearing pants and only pants, the pajama kind. A woman was there, her name was Fern, she was in panties and wearing one of Leo's shirts. It was clear they were being intimate to some capacity. Lex was sitting in his chair in the living room. He moved it toward the door so it would feel like some employees when they went into his office. Clearly Lex was not a happy father right now. Pizza would have been ordered later, but a father son talk needed to be had. Leo wasn't like most children. He was half human, half alien. Lex ha a charcoal grey pants on, a white button up shirt that had the collar loosened up and the arms rolled up. When Leo walked through the door Lex said in a firm voice, "Sit down Leo." Oh...this was going to be one embarassing and horrifying conversation. Leo...dreaded it. He thinks he rather talk sex with Namor, and that causes awkward feelings and thoughts in their own right! But alas, Leo is there as he would never really deny his Father. He sits in the chair, wearing very stylish worn blue jeans, a red shiny shirt with a black suit jacket over it. He wears his favorite Gucci boots, and just one piece of long necklace jewelry on his neck with the symbol of Lexcorp on it of all things. "Nice choice in jewelry." Lex's green eyes examined Leo. Everything was taken in, "Want to explain to me what is going on in the photo?" time was not wasted in this conversation. The photo was the culmination of everything the man feared when it came to his own son. "And tell me why she looks like Justin Hammer's assistant?" it was hard to wonder why Leo had to pick that woman out o all the women in the planet. "Umm...thanks," on the mention of his jewelry. But then about the photo? "That you seriously have a camera in my private quarters that you are being a bit creepy with?" Yes, Leo totally went there. "You do remember Fern don't you Father? The one you stated I should just make a conquest of? And as for assistant to Justin Hammer? Hopefully not much longer. And no, she does not not ask questions about the company, she doesn't touch my data pads or my phone, nor does she talk about her job. Yes, I know how bad it would look and the public relation issues it would cause, and yes, I'm keeping it private information. And yes, I used protection." Wait...is...Leo blushing? Yep! And he's really working on hiding it. Breathing hard Lex was happy to see his son was being forward with his feelings. A pensive look ran across Lex's face until it softened, "You. You love her don't you?" it was a serious question. How everything would go in this conversation hinged on the moment in front of each of them. The lbush was noted, it prompted the question along with the defensive stance Leo was taking. Leo...actually doesn't answer immediately, he falls silent and looks anywhere, but at his Father. The buttons on his shirt, his shoulder, just past his right ear. His fidgeting is minimum, but it is there, something he usually didn't do except when he first came into this world before he adjusted to the noise and the outside world. He actually swallows, hard. It takes all his discipline to just /sit/ there. He cannot predict how his Father will react, and more than anything, he doesn't want to disappoint his Father or worry him. It takes an unusually long time before he says quietly, still not quite answering the question, "I don't share everything about my life with her, and I never will." That is definitely not a decline in loving her. "That was not an adequate answer Leopold," Lex looked at his son after using the full name, "Now answer my question properly." He was waiting to see how his son truly felt. Was Fern just a tussle in the hay or was she something more? That was the million dollar question Lex was waiting to hear an answer on. "Is your comment a stance on why you don't? Or are you avoiding my question?" and so Lex threw down the gauntlet trying to see if his son would flinch or not. Leo doesn't flinch, but he does shift in his seat a bit, stretching out his legs more and hunching his shoulders down a bit more, "Avoiding the question obviously," he grumbles a bit. He still isn't looking at his Father at first. And when he finally does, his blue eyes are worried..., "Yes, I love her. I won't give up my dreams and goals, especially the ones we share Father, I won't be derailed. And...I accept things may not work out, and I could end up having it blow up in my face. I understand the consequences. But...I didn't not want to try, I didn't want to live with regrets." He's trying to assure his Father he does have his priorities straight, he understands the risks...but...he is really unsure of himself in a conversation about emotions and relationships. Hearing Leo stand up for Fern caused Lex to nod once, "Then why haven't I met her?" annoyance ran through his voice. Someone didn't like being shut out either. Giving Leo a second to recover, "It will be on you to deal with the press because it's easy to dig about her employment history. It will be on you to be careful. If you two accidentally have a child, she will need to see Cadmus. You're half human so that means you need to wear protection." Intense green eyes went toward his son, "EVERY. TIME. Your child would be quarter Kryptonian, remember this." Rising from his perch Lex went to the phone, "Now pizza and I will bring you up to speed about the company, yes?" He nodded to his son making sure and happy Leo knew it was all on him. Hearing Leo stand up for Fern caused Lex to nod once, "Then why haven't I met her?" annoyance ran through his voice. Someone didn't like being shut out either. Giving Leo a second to recover, "It will be on you to deal with the press because it's easy to dig about her employment history. It will be on you to be careful. If you two accidentally have a child, she will need to see Cadmus. You're half human so that means you need to wear protection." Intense green eyes went toward his son, "EVERY. TIME. Your child would be quarter Kryptonian, remember this." Rising from his perch Lex went to the phone, "Now pizza and I will bring you up to speed about the company, yes?" He nodded to his son making sure and happy Leo knew it was all on him. Umm...good question? "Availability mostly. You are a busy man Father. I understand that. And I knew it would happen sooner or later." He wasn't sure how his Father would react? But honestly, Leo is feeling guilty right now. He is silent for a moment before he says quietly, "I'm sorry." He sounds sincere. "Fern and I started talking again on Christmas," while he was in Japan with you. "Her Christmas day," as Japan is kinda a little more than half day ahead. "A little afterwards, I slipped back to the U.S. to see her, her hometown. I got dragged to see her parents and introduced to 'meatloaf'. It's horriable by the way, the 'meatloaf'," he shudders slightly at the memory. "I rather eat fish eggs and they are my least favorite part of sushi. Anyway, we watched the ball drop from a rooftop in Time's Square, and the next day went to the Cuckoo Sisters birthday party at the Academy. We...haven't had time to meet up since then. But I'm hoping something can be arranged this weekend, if...you have time?" Seeing his sons regret Lex gave an understanding nod. He had been busy lately, "I've been given a ring by someone in the future. It will revolutionize the Iron Legion. That is why I have been busy," Leo was honest with him so Lex offered the same courtesy. "Patriot will be upgraded in days. After that the Infinite will begin their missions. I'm gathering intel on wanted criminals that have caught the BSA's attention," breathing out Lex ran his hands over his bald head as if he had hair. "See why I have been busy so much son?" A nod at that, "I've done some patrol work with Namor, but that's about it. I've been really busy with my private studies with Emma, and my studies to improve at my position at Lexcorp and better improve Lexcorp's environmental standards." He has done minor things so far...the cost adds up, but minor compared to what he could do....and it has made a difference to the statistics, improved mainteance, and so on. He's still growing into the position. "What type of ring did you get? And you are serious, time travel? Then again...apparently dimensional travel exists, so why not time travel?" Though the concept distrubs him a bit for obvious reasons. Lex nodded to what Leo was learning, "Emma still concerns me but that's another lesson. And the information about the ring is classified." If he hadn't brought up Emma the ring would have been talked about more. "The ring is from the future though." Pausing on the other information Lex started to think on something, "How about a deal. You get a week off if we have a family meal with Fern in the next two weeks. This way you and her can have some time alone without all the responsibility pressing on you, and Lex wanted to see what Leo would have done in this situation. Lionel was against personal connections and Lex disagreed with that lesson harshly. "Right, forget I ever asked." Leo works to hide the hurt, "You know, I'm not even going to bring up what I wanted to talk about, because obviously, you think Emma is going to mind rape me for information, so it's kind of pointless." Alright, he sucks at hiding it when he's hurt. "And I don't want time off, I want to be able to do my job right. I'll figure things out on my own terms. Anyway, you give me time like that, I'd spend it training with Namor or the Infinite team. Or did you forget she can work forty or more hours a day herself? Just tell me when you want the meal, Fern will make the time, so will I. I don't need bribed." Lex gave Leo a hard look, "I don't trust her and she's a telepath Leopold. She's not above probing a mind for information. Why do you think I went in for S.H.I.E.L.D. training?" and there Lex let out that truth as he waited to see what would happen when that little gem made it to the surface. "When you take over the company you will have to know that some people will put up facades. I believe Emma has a faade. Ever since she tried turning us against one another, she may be the White Queen in name but she is Shaw's Queen," Lex's look hardened as he stared at his son. Clearly there was a mistrust in the White Court. "Oh, I don't know...considering you introduced me to her, wanted me to attend the Academy, and made sure she would have a dramatic influence on my life via your own actions, one would hope you would at least trust her enough not to rape your own son's mind. And ya, training I'm not provided. So you purposely put me in a position where you cannot even trust me. So ya, I'm not happy right now. So take your Emma is Shaw's little bitch, and you take time to think about that for a little bit Father, and the fact you have purposely isolated me from you." And Leo moves to stand up and start to walk to the door. His voice had started to raise, so he's retreating. He doesn't want to yell at his Father...or something worse. "Yes and introducing you to her was my own fault. That was," he sighed, "My fault." Breathing out he looked down seeing his son leave, "I don't tell you some things to keep you and the projects safe. Yes, I don't trust her. At one point I did. Now, no longer and ever since then I've told you to break ties. You have not. You do not. And I have to adapt to your decisions. Just like if Fern is exposed to the media. They will ask me details, I will have to tell them to, 'Ask my son, but if he trusts her then I trust in his decision.' These are your burdens to bare my son," Lex looked toward his son, he was equally hurt but he did warn Leo about Emma countless times. Yet it was Leo who refused to see things for how they were, not him. Lex felt bad that there was some distance between them when it came to projects. However, Emma wasn't like the normal or regular mistrusted source. She was a telepath and willing to be a bitch, so actions had to be taken. Leo pauses near the door, but doesn't look back. "You wouldn't listen even if I said anything Father. That is your regret to face however. Mine? That I have nowhere to turn now? But you know what? I succeeded; I won her trust and approval. As long as it doesn't involve Mr. Shaw, she would do nigh anything for me. I succeeded in the task you set before me, as I would succeed in any others." Then more quietly, Leo says, "This discussion isn't over, and we both know this. But I hope you will think about what you said. There is no gain without risk, and I know I've risked a lot, but I've also gained a lot." "I love you Father." And then Leo reaches for the door knob and goes to take his leave. "You are naive my son. Sometimes the enemies will keep you closest. A game is never won in the short term. It is the long term. And so far they are winning because you refuse to see her as anything more than a great opportunity," Lex turned away from Leo. "I know we will speak again but until you realize who not to trust, then you will always be manipulated by them. And I cannot help you there because you refuse to see. You refuse to change," Lex sighed as the door closed. How could he have raised someone that was so willing to go into the snake pit so haphazardly? Category:Log